


Hush

by castielsstarr



Series: Ask and Answer [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marking, Rimming, The Author Regrets Nothing, because I really like weecest rimming, literally this is just rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean convinces Sam that rimming is a good thing and that he should let Dean show him.</p>
<p>Sam is 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can we talk about big brother Dean teaching a shy, blushy Sammy about the pleasures of rimming?
> 
> I will never not be willing to write rimming. It is my favorite thing.

“Why would you even want to do something like that?” Sam gave his typical nervous giggle. He was still coltish, all long limbs and awkward, but Dean would be damned if Sam wasn’t the prettiest thing he’d ever fucking seen.

“Because it feels good, Sammy.” Dean ran his palm up one of Sam’s calves to his knee, where they were both pulled up to his chest, hiding some of his nudity. It wasn’t of much use because the way Sam held his feet left the boy’s sack exposed and visible. It would be so easy for Dean to reach into that gap and gently massage his balls, just the way that Sam liked. At fifteen, the boy was still a hairpin trigger—the slightest touches had him shooting off. Dean had a feeling this would be another one of those things they could add to the list. “I just want to teach you what it’s like.”

“You actually like licking people’s assholes?” His tone was a little incredulous.

“It brings them pleasure and that’s what I like about it.”

“But, it’s dirty!” That precious giggle again, and fuck if the sound of it alone wasn’t making him hard.

“That’s why I had you clean up for me this morning when you showered. You have to trust me on this. As weird as it sounds, it feels so good.”

There was a slight blush climbing its way up to Sam’s cheeks from where it always originated in his chest. “I do trust you, Dean.”

“Is that a yes?”

Sam didn’t respond, but the flush grew to a brighter red and he slowly extended one leg away from his body, opening himself up.

“Good, that’s good. Lay down on your back for me, ok? Pillow beneath your head—just get comfortable.”

Watching those gangly limbs extend, stretch, reposition, shouldn’t have been erotic at all, but it was like seeing a pretty summer flower unfurl. God, his baby brother was stunning. Even though he wasn’t fully matured, Sam’s cock was big. Not as big as Dean’s yet, but it was getting there.

“Is this good, De?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He had to bring his attention back to focus on Sam instead of the fantasies in his own head. “Now spread your legs a bit?” The boy complied so perfectly. “Yeah, like that, and plant your feet on the bed.” Where his ass cheeks were spread, he could see that pink, little hole and it took everything in his power not to surge forward and try to devour it. Sammy needed to be eased into things like this as much as Dean just wanted to take.

Dean laid on his stomach between widened legs, mouth kissing soft marks into the boy’s inner thighs. Every couple of inches, he would pause to suck a sharp bruise into the pale skin, the starburst of color temporary claims to what was his. He cried out with each one, but it was a good noise. Sam liked knowing he was owned.

The closer he got to his target, the more tense Sam became. “Hey,” Dean soothed. “Just relax.”

“Nervous.”

“Don’t be. I promise you’ll like it. You ready?”

Sam was looking directly at him and nodded. Dean very gently pulled perfect, pert cheeks apart with his thumbs, exposing that virgin hole. His tongue was going to be the very first thing his Sammy ever had inside it, and, god, if that wasn’t enough to make him want to come right then.

The first touch of tongue to that tight muscle made Sam gasp. It was just barely the tip of it, circling slowly around his rim, with each consecutive one spreading more and more until Dean’s whole tongue was wetting him with broad swipes. 

“Ah, Dean!.”

He let saliva flood his mouth, travel down the length of his tongue, soaking that pretty pink muscle that was starting to relax underneath his ministrations. God, he wanted to taste his little brother’s insides more than he had wanted anything before. Soon. Dean sealed his lips around him and sucked a short kiss.

“Oh, god!” Sam’s feet left the bed, tucking his knees up to his chest. He was completely exposed like this, so open, so trusting. “More, I need more.” Once again, Dean had to stave off the urge to rut against the bed sheets. It would only take a couple thrusts and he needed to take care of Sam first. 

With hands pressed now to the back of Sam’s thighs, Dean let the tip of his tongue finally penetrate the boy. The whimpers started coming as he thrust in a little further each time, licking along the walls of his soft channel.

“I’m c-close, _nnngh, ahh_! Please, keep going.”

He was never one to deny his baby brother anything. This time his tongue thrust all the way in, circling inside of him, loosening him up. Dean could have easily slid a finger in there—Sam was just so thoroughly wet that it wouldn’t have hurt—but he was only planning to show him one wonder at a time. Make their firsts last a little longer. His lips joined in with his tongue, languidly kissing as if it was another mouth that was going to kiss him back.

Sam whined as he came without ever once touching his cock, and his rim tightened around his older brother’s tongue. Dean tongue fucked him all the way through both of their orgasms, as he let himself spill on the sheets below. It was stronger than he expected and he moaned against Sam’s skin.

They were both panting heavily when they calmed, trying to catch their breaths. Sam was all smiles as Dean looked up the length of the boy’s body once he lowered his legs. He couldn’t help but kiss the bruises from before, making Sammy shiver.

“Told you it was good.”

“Hush.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)


End file.
